Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 103
... At Avengers Headquarters, Spider-Man, Captain America, and Firestar view footage of the chaos that has erupted across Manhattan since Carnage started his city wide massacre. With Captain America on their side, Spider-Man is certain that they'll finally defeat Carnage.Spider-Man mentions his injured ribs here. He was hurt back in . Using the Avengers computers to see if there is some kind of pattern, Cap is shocked to discover that everything is happening at random. As Captain America works, Spider-Man asks Firestar if she is still concerned about not killing Carnage when they had a chance. Firestar admits that she couldn't bring herself to Carnage's level and take a human life, and fears for the safety of Cloak, the Black Cat, and Morbius. Spider-Man points out that they decided to strike out against Carnage alone after Venom was captured.Firestar stopped herself from killing Carnage in , which is also when Venom was kidnapped by Carnage. That's when Captain America interrupts their discussion because someone is trying to hack into the Avengers computers. Trying to single out the source, and eventually, discover that it is a joint effort of Iron Fist and Deathlok. They explain that they were trying to get access to the Avengers files on Carnage after they had an encounter with the monster and his minions, and didn't want to waste time with red tape.Deathlok was seriously damaged and left for dead in after an encounter with Carnage and his "family". He was recovered by Iron Fist in . Although Cap doesn't condone their hacking, he accepts their offer for help. Needing to check in on things at home, Spider-Man arranges a meeting later that day. Meanwhile, in Lower Manhattan, Black Cat, Cloak, and Morbius arrive moments after Carnage's "family" have passed through an area. Although the Black Cat wants to stop and help the survivors, Morbius insists that any delay will cost more lives. That's when they are ambushed from behind by Demogoblin, Carrion, and the Spider-Doppelganger. As they battle these foes, Carnage and Shriek are at the Statue of Liberty torturing Venom. Suspended over a flame, Venom is helpless as Shriek bombards him with sonic blasts. With Eddie Brock's symbiote significantly weakened, Carnage decides to up the ante and begins cutting Brock with his razor-sharp tendrils. While in Soho, the Parkers and Flash Thompson seek refuge in the Osborn's loft. Richard and Mary worry about Mary Jane who has been waiting upstairs by herself the whole time.The couple claiming to be Richard and Mary Parker are actually impostors as revealed in . Upstairs, Mary Jane has been chainsmoking as she waits for Peter to return home.Mary Jane started smoking in to deal with the stress of Peter being Spider-Man. As she is lost in thought, she is started by her husband as he comes up behind her.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Mary Jane is upset that he keeps on doing this to her, but her protests quickly end when Peter tells Mary Jane that he loves her. That's when a radio report about a hostage situation nearby. Back in Lower Manhattan, the heroes are not faring well against their foes. When Cloak tries to pull Demogoblin into his darkness, it causes him pain. At that point, Carrion grabs Morbius by the throat, draining his strength before throwing him into Cloak. It's then that the three villains gang up on the Black Cat. Watching this from the rooftop, Nightwatch swoops down and saves the Cat from serious injury. He then joins the battle with Morbius and the others. Meanwhile, Spider-Man sneaks into a police station to help diffuse the hostage situation. While back at the battle in Lower Manhattan, Nightwatch's inclusion in the fight helps turn the tide, forcing Demogoblin and his allies to flee. Nightwatch and Morbius follow after them, leaving Cloak and the Black Cat behind. Seeing how seriously the Cat is injured makes Cloak think about his dead partner, Dagger.Dagger was seemingly killed in . However, she will turn up alive and well in . After regaining her strength, the Black Cat tells Cloak that she is out of her league and decides to head home to treat her wounds. Cloak also intends to return home to reflect on the situation and teleports himself back to the Holy Ghost Church. At that moment, on the roof of Avengers Headquarters, Captain America and Firestar meet with Iron Fist and Deathlok. They are then joined by Spider-Man, and with their team all together they head out to tame a city gone wild. ... Maximum Carnage continues in ... | Writer1_1 = Terry Kavanagh | Penciler1_1 = Alex Saviuk | Inker1_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor1_1 = Rob Tokar | Editor1_2 = Danny Fingeroth | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Hawk (escaped in-mate) Locations: * ** ** *** *** *** **** Peter and Mary Jane's Loft **** The Osborn's Apartment Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 103